Happy Lunar New Year
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: It's the Lunar New Year at Kodaina manor and Aishina's throwing a party for all the people that she cares for including her lover Itachi. He however, has some suprises for his little wolf queen. ItachixOC and hinted KakashixAnko and a Prequel to She was Always Watching.


_**Summary: Happy Chinese New Year Everyone! I made this prequel to celebrate the year. It show's Aishina's 'good side' and all the people who found out her existence and just how much they mean to her. Warning: this is rated T for minor cussing and a make out session at the end. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

**_Disclamier: Do you see Aishina as a character of Naruto? Then you know that Naruto doesn't belong to me. _**

Aishina squirmed in her bed. It wasn't uncomfortable, rather the opposite but to an outsider she might have been having a nightmare. Aishina _**was**_ in fact dreaming but they were about her foster father Iruka and her uncle's Kotesu and Izumo. All of them were once Aisha's students and were Aishina's family that is when they could come. Strictly speaking they weren't related outside of being shinobi of the Leaf Village but they were always there for Aishina to talk to if she needed guidance. They were Chūnin which worked to their advantage because they knew very well that the elders would never think of asking young Chūnin like them whether they had seen Aishina.

"Milady, milady wake up," Tsuki nudged Aishina with her nose. Sighing when she murmured something about more sleep she promptly bit Aishina's hand.

"Alright I'm up Tsuki, is someone here or is time to make dinner?" Aishina rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Trust Tsuki to wake you up in the middle of a good dream. Aishina was enjoying it but of course she _**had**_ to wake up.

"Both milady; Iruka is here," Aishina perked up a bit. Her wolf ears came out; all silver and silky much like Tsuki's ears. Her one silver eye glowed more so as her brown one held warmth as if she was remembering something pleasant long ago.

"Aishina? Is that you?" Iruka came inside the room with Akira.

"Iruka!" Aishina tackled him into a hug. She was so happy that her foster father came to visit. She knew it was hard when he was a teacher but he came whenever he could and for that she was grateful.

"Hey, hey get off of me!" Iruka was laughing. Aishina was fifteen years old now and was still acted like she was that lost 10-year old that he discovered with his echolocation abilities after the Chūnin exams.

"Sorry, sorry but I'm so glad to see you! It's been at least a year since I saw you last," Aishina was smiling like crazy.

"Yeah it's been a wild year trying to keep the students in check and with all the missions I have to go on…"

"It's fine Iruka. Do you know if Kotesu and Izumo are coming? Or are having another water fight?" she let out a grin that would have scared the devil but Iruka but laughed, "I don't doubt the latter Aishi-chan, I don't doubt it."

"Are you here to visit or do you need the library to find a book on keeping errant students in check?" Aishina chuckled.

"Ha-ha Aishina ha-ha. I came here to visit but you know what happens when Kotesu and Izumo both decide to double gang you into drinking alcohol,"

"So you're here for hangover medicine." Aishina smirked and sighed half-amusedly, half exasperated "Those two never really grew up did they?"

"No they're worse than Naruto and Konohamaru because their actually old enough to _**have**_ alcohol," Iruka sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how we passed the Chūnin exams with the two of them constantly fooling around.

"Ha I remember **_that_** exam, Hana was furious when you managed to get past her ninken in the final round even though you **_were_** on the same team. Having three ninken is pretty rare among Inuzuka's though," Aishina smiled at the memory.

"And you say that when you have nine ninken to look after," Iruka pointed out.

"True but I'm no Inuzuka. Honestly has Tsume calmed down yet? I think Hana was the calmest Inuzuka in five generations and she _**still**_ has the temper to whack Kotesu silly," Aishina shook her head.

"Well you know Tsume. She hasn't changed. Of course you'd probably find some other Inuzuka from like thirty generations ago that's worse than her but still, Hana isn't that bad," Iruka chided gently.

"You say that because you've had a crush on her all these years," Aishina smirked knowingly.

"I-I do not!" Iruka blushed beet red as he felt his heart go it cartwheels.

"Then why are you blushing?" Aishina looked amused.

"B-because I'm flustered ok?" Iruka turned his head away. Sometimes he really hated the fact that Aishina knew everyone's memories. That was part of being the wolf queen, you see everything in the past and present and vague parts of the future. Sometimes it was useful if you needed advice but other times it could be downright embarrassing knowing that someone knew all your secrets you're too embarrassed to admit. Aishina sure knew how to tease though. She purposely picked those memories to push him into a corner that he barely escaped.

"Milady you should really cook dinner unless you want the deer raw," Tsuki told her gently.

"Alright Tsuki, make yourself comfy Iruka," Aishina nodded at the silver wolf and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Aishina hasn't grown up in some ways, huh?" Iruka said to no one in particular but Tsuki caught it.

"You have a point, she still needs parental figures but then again she never really had parents," Both looked at each other sadly. They knew Aishina hardly knew Hizashi and blamed her birth for his death. Her mother was insane after his death and when Aishina chose to kill Kumotori…things had not come out pretty. Aishina had to look out for herself since she could remember and that was saying something. All she knew was blood and darkness until Itachi, with Iruka's help, had brought her into the light.

"I wish she was my daughter sometimes," Iruka sighed, "Then I could look after her properly."

"I wish the same thing. Aishina is a kind master. She deserves a better life than this," Tsuki looked at the pictures on the wall with sunken eyes. It was the only picture of Aishina smiling with her brother while Hizashi and Aisha looked on proudly. The only picture of her family…the only link she had to her brother. She wanted to meet him so badly but she couldn't. She could only be his shadow and she had done so for seven years.

Was it worth it?

Even Tsuki didn't know. None of the ninken did. As long as they had been alive, Aishina was the best master they had. They didn't want her to live an outcast. They wanted her to be the hero she was, the one that had a good life, good friends, a kind family, a lover…Aishina had only one lover which was a record for sure. Kodaina's generally had many lovers and was constatnly breaking the curse that stated that they could only have affairs with one person. Most had over ten people walking in and out of their bed. It was odd because you'd think that the curse would stop the urge to mate but apparently it had the opposite affect. It was odd that Aishina's closest friends were much older than her all of them had given her traits that made her a prodigy. The list went on and on; it was hard to hide for long periods of time after all. The list of friends went something as follows: Itachi, Iruka, Kotesu, Izumo, Hana, Shikaku, Yoshino, Inoichi, Choza, Kakashi, Ibiki, Genma, Raidou, Anko, Kuranai, and Asuma when he was alive that is.

"Yo Tsuki! How are you?" Shikaku patted Tsuki on the back (more like pounded).

"Shikaku! Don't break her back!" Inoichi looked exasperated at his best friend's behavior and added, "It's good to see you Tsuki-san."

"Thanks Inoichi, where is Choza?" Tsuki gasped for breath.

"He stopped at a restaurant, something about sampling curry," he rolled his eyes as Tsuki sighed.

"Hey Tsuki! Sorry we're late!" Kotesu stumbled into the room grinning Chester-cat style while completely drenched.

"Don't tell me you and Izumo got into another water fight!" Tsuki growled, "I'm tired of cleaning the floor!"

"Hehehehe, sorry Tsuki I'll clean it up later," Izumo offered.

"It's fine; I'll clean it up," Akira came in the room and fixed Tsuki with a look, "Loosen up Tsuki! It's the Lunar New Year!"

"If you want to clean up the mess after ward you're welcome to it," the silver wolf murmured.

"Hm point taken," Akira looked at her best friend, "but it doesn't mean we can't party!"

"Aishina got sake too so it'll be a good night eh?" Kuroyakan walked into the room with a bunch of ribbons and tape stuck on his fur.

"What happened to you Kuroyakan?" Akira asked.

"Aishina asked me to make the red envelopes this year so now I got all this stuff stuck on me," Kuroyakan rolled her eyes, "This is overdoing it."

"Oh no you think? Aishina sent me to rig the fireworks tonight; she's outdone herself this time," Shunpo sighed happily, "Meet me under the willows Kuroyakan?"

"Of course my dear," He licked Shunpo's cheek.

"Aw how sweet!" Anko smiled and elbowed Kakashi, "Are you planing anything tonight Kakashi?"

"Maybe," he gave his girlfriend a sly look, "I'll see you in my room ok?" And in a poof of smoke he was gone!

"Oooooooooooooh" Kotesu sounded.

"Grow up Kotesu!" Hana smacked him in the back of his head.

"Do you have to hit so hard Hana-chan?" Kotesu puppy-dog eyed his old teamate.

"Do you want me to hit you harder?" Her eyes got the manic twinkle in them.

"No," Kotesu shrunk down a bit.

"Calm down you two, we can't have you killing each other!" Genma complained.

"It would be too hard to cover up," Raidou pointed out quietly.

"And a ton of paperwork," Ibiki added.

"We get the point," Kurnai said.

"How's the baby going Kurnai?" Itachi said quietly.

"She' doing fine thank you!" Kurnai beamed at him.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Yoshino asked.

"It just feels like one, I can't explain it but I just know," Kurnai patted her expanding belly.

"Mother's intuition I suppose; Yoshino guessed Shikamaru was a boy from the start," Shikaku speculated.

"Probably, anyways I'm going to find Kakashi," Anko dissipated into smoke.

"Any bets one what they're going to do?" Choza asked.

"When did you get here?" Inoichi asked.

"About three minutes ago."

"Hey, hey, hey! The food's out people!" Kagekumo called.

"Alright! Do you know what we're going to have?" Genma asked.

"Deer for sure; Tsuki was scolding at Aishina for not cooking it," Iruka grinned.

"Well if we know Aishina going overboard she had everyone whipping up a nine-course meal," Hana pointed out, "and half-a-dozen drinks."

"Actually Aishina had us 'whip up' twelve courses and she bought a dozen drinks; you know, twelve tailed wolf, twelve courses, twelve drinks."

"She really did go over board," Hana shook her head.

"Well it's the first year all of us got together, Aishina's probably very happy," Itachi smiled and continued

"It would be a perfect year if only-

"If only Shisui was still here," Izumo finished.

"Yeah," Team Aisha looked at each other sadly. They missed their oldest member dearly.

"Come on! We can't mope all day! Let's eat!" Shikaku said jovially in an attempt to cheer the mood.

"Itakimasu!" The room chorused. Needless to say, it was a feeding frenzy.

"I'm stuffed," Aishina sighed happily at all the food now gone. It was winter and they still had enough to feast like kings.

"You could say that again," Itachi agreed.

"The firework's are going to start!" Hanaru was jumping up and down excited, "Can we go, can we go pleeese mom?"

"Alright Hanaru," Aishina got up and cuddled the wolf, "We'll start the fireworks."

"Once we sober Kotesu," Izumo muttered as he poked his friend's eye.

"Hey! I'm not that stoned!" he protested.

"Let's just go watch the fireworks," Shikaku said hurriedly, wanting to avoid any more fights.

"Ok, open!" Aishina put her necklace to the door; the keys from her ninken's collar glowing until it opened to Rakuen, Paradise.

"Welcome!" Shikanji, the deer chieftan greeted.

"Hello Shikanji," Aishina greeted, "Ready to start the fireworks?"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to a night with Buronami," Shikanji nuzzled his mate as she flushed slightly (can deers blush?).

"Alrighty then! Light them up Kasai!" Aishina smiled broadly at her phoenix friend.

"You got it!" he wrapped his tails around the fuse and BOOM! It wasn't some cheesy mushroom, this was a three-dimensional image of the ninken pack running through the forest before it dissipated into a million silver and green sparks.

"Wow Aishina! Where did you get the 3-D imaging?" Kotesu asked.

"Kasai's always been a pyromanic; it wasn't hard," Aishina smiled at the phoenix, "I just had to tell him which images I wanted."

"Thanks except I'm not a pyromanic!" Kasai protested.

"And who blew up the kitchen about 80 times and _**still** _does?" Aishina quirked an eyebrow, smiling so much it hurt.

"Hmph," he turned away and pretended to be hurt.

"Can you come here Aishina?" Itachi said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"S-sure Itachi," Aishina's ears went red as a blush crept into her cheeks. They walked silently, content with the other's presence as they held hands under the colored sky.

"I have something for you," Itachi spoke and Aishina blushed as she saw the familiar place. It was under a willow tree with a marble bench and roses ever where. It had become a rose garden but this was where they shared their first kiss...

"Here," Itachi opened as small parcel as he knelt on the ground. Aishina turned as red as a tomato as she saw the pearl ring he held.

"Itachi, I-

"I know Aishina, you're still young but I want you to know that I want to be your soulmate," Itachi slipped the ring over Aishina's ring finger and kissed her deeply.

"I-I do to Itachi, when I turn sixteen we'll be married," Aishina opened her pouch tied to her waist and retrived an silver ring with intricate carvings all over it and topped with a emerald as tiny diamond ran around it.

"Aishina," Itachi slipped the ring and smiled the smile that made Aishina melt, "I love you."

"I love you more," She murmured into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you the most," he caught her earlobe with his teeth as she moaned softly. He left a string of kisses from her ear to her lips. Aishina had worked from his neck and once their lips touched, everything they wanted to say was expressed. The kiss got deeper and deeper, only breaking for air. Aishina whimpered every time they broke. She wanted more damn it. Kissing would never be enough, she couldn't get enough of his insanely soft touch or his soft scent. As for Itachi, he never wanted to let Aishina go, if only they could just stay like this forever, intertwined and in love. He wanted to feel Aishina's hair every second, to kiss her delectable skin, to get married and have children of their own...he wanted it all so badly and for one night; the stars granted the lovers wish. Their hands slipped over each other's skin and their lips barely separated. Aishina was scared though; the temptation to give into her emotions and have more than just make out sessions with Itachi was overwhelming but she hung on. Time passed quickly and soon Aishina's watch struck midnight.

"I should go," Itachi muttered in Aishina's ear huskily and sent shivers down her back.

"I know, here," Aishina passed him a red envelope.

"You're still such a kid sometimes," Itachi sighed smiling and kissed her cheek, "but that's why I love you so much."

"And you're still the best lover I could ask for," Aishina looked at him; both eyes brown now, just how Itachi like them.

"Only two more years Aishina then we'll be together forever," Itachi said drowsily, dreading going back to the Akatsuki base.

"Too long but I'll wait," Aishina gave him a final kiss, "Happy Lunar New Year Itachi."

"Happy Lunar New Year Aishina."

**_Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Yeah I had to write a oneshot for Aishina and Itachi at some point! Happy Lunar New Year guys! _****_A bit of a spoiler for some of the charaters in my other story She Was Always Watching but give me a break. I have a ton of homework so this is really last minute. Later!_**


End file.
